wwebradyfandomcom-20200214-history
Enzo and Cass
Enzo Amore made his debut on May 22, 2013, where he was quickly defeated by Mason Ryan. Colin Cassady also made his debut losing to Ryan. Amore and Cassidy went on to form an alliance, who had also previously lost to Ryan, and they labelled themselves "the realest guys in the room". Despite Amore and Cassady's alliance, Ryan easily defeated them in consecutive singles matches in July, but lost to them in a handicap match. Ryan ultimately had the last laugh when he caused Amore and Cassady to be attacked by Tons of Funk. After the feud with Ryan, Amore and Cassady went on to feud with Alexander Rusev, Sylvester Lefort and Scott Dawson. On September 25 episode of NXT, Amore and Cassady participated in a gauntlet match for a future shot at the NXT Tag Team Championship; they started the match, first defeating C.J. Parker and Tyler Breeze, then beating Rusev and Dawson, but fell to their final opponents, the Ascension. In November 2013, Amore suffered a broken leg while training. Amore returned on June 26, 2014 episode of NXT, saving Cassady from an attack from Sylvester Lefort and Marcus Louis. In early August, Amore and Cassady participated in the NXT Tag Team Championship tournament. They defeated Jason Jordan and Tye Dillinger in the first round but were eliminated by the Vaudevillains (Aiden English and Simon Gotch) in the second round. Lefort and Louis then renewed their rivalry with Amore and Cassady by attacking them and shaving Amore's beard. As a result, Amore challenged Lefort to a match with the loser's hair as forfeit at NXT TakeOver: Fatal 4-Way. Amore proceeded to win the match but Lefort ran away, leaving his partner, Louis, to lose his hair and eyebrows at the hands of Amore and Cassady. Amore and Cassady formed an alliance with the debuting Carmella. The duo had accidentally cost Carmella her hairdressing job as per the storyline, causing her to demand to get a job as a wrestler. Carmella had her televised in-ring debut on the October 16, 2014 episode of NXT. In March 2015, Amore and Cassady began a rivalry with NXT Tag Team Champions Blake and Murphy, with the champions insulting Amore and Cassady while attempting to woo Carmella. On the March 11 episode of NXT, Amore and Cassady defeated The Lucha Dragons in a number one contender's match for a title opportunity against Blake and Murphy. Amore and Cassady received their title match at NXT TakeOver: Unstoppable, which they would lose after Alexa Bliss interfered. At NXT TakeOver: London, Enzo and Cass challenged The Revival (Dash Wilder and Scott Dawson) for the NXT Tag Team Championship in a losing effort. They were granted another title opportunity against The Revival at WWE Roadblock, but were again defeated. On the April 20th episode of NXT, the two took on the newly crowned NXT Tag Team Champions American Alpha in a friendly non-title bout where the failed to defeat them, possibly signaling the pair's last appearance in NXT. On the April 4 episode of Raw, Amore and Cassady debuted and confronted The Dudley Boyz. A week later on SmackDown, Amore and Cassady defeated The Ascension in their main roster debut in a tournament to determine the number one contenders for the WWE Tag Team Championship. The team went on to defeat the Dudley Boyz on the following week's Raw in the semi-final of the tag team tournament, advancing them to the final. It was later announced that the finals would take place against The Vaudevillains at Payback. At the event, however, Amore received a concussion early in the bout and the match was called off. On the next night's Raw, The Vaudevillains were announced as the number one contenders to the WWE Tag Titles by default. Category:Tag Team